


One More Time for Second Chances

by QuirkyNeon (iforgetlikeanelephant)



Series: Spideypool [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, College Student Peter Parker, Hey guys i actually remembered to have my characters wear a condom so there's that, M/M, Pansexual Wade Wilson, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 07:36:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11824068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iforgetlikeanelephant/pseuds/QuirkyNeon
Summary: The guy is wearing a sweater vest and button up shirt, and Wade Wilson has never been more charmed by some stranger in a gay bar in his life. Featuring: Michelle being a Good Bro, Wade refusing to take his mask off, and Peter doing his best to top from the bottom.





	One More Time for Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, I'm really into writing highly self indulgent fics lately, and this one is because my friend and I are RPing spideypool and they just need to kiss so, I'm taking it out on this story.

Wade Wilson hasn't picked up a guy since before the whole looking like an avocado that fucked an older avocado thing so he's not really sure what he's doing here in this gay bar, but both he and Yellow Box had come to the conclusion that they needed to get out of the shitty apartment so here he is, leaning against the bar in skinny jeans and his Deadpool mask, feeling ridiculous. He orders a whiskey and Coke and hands over his debit card, opening a tab for himself as he settles onto the bar stool, rolling the bottom of his mask up and sipping at his drink slowly. { _Maybe the mask should go_ } Yellow Box says, and Wade sighs as he rolls his eyes.

‘ _And subject people to my face? I don't think so_ ,’ Wade replies silently as he lets his gaze drag across the handful of bodies on the dance floor. ‘ _I feel awkward, is this awkward?_ ’ He asks Yellow Box, and he can feel the shrug he gets in response which yeah, this is awkward, _so awkward._

He's about to wave the bartender over to order a second drink and close his tab when he glances over toward the door, spotting a man that is _adorable_ walking into the bar and looking like he has no idea what he's doing. He turns to speak to the woman that walked in behind him and Wade watches the curve of his jaw, deciding that maybe he'll stay for a few more drinks. What can it hurt?

{ _Our ego_ } Yellow Box says, and Wade snorts into his drink as he downs it before catching the bartender’s eye and signaling for another.

‘ _So he won't be interested, is that really new_?’ Wade asks Yellow Box while the bartender sets down a fresh drink in front of him with a smile. Wade smiles back as he glances over the bartender’s shoulder at the adorable man and his friend and he realizes that he's younger than he looked when he first walked in. “So,” Wade starts, catching the bartender’s eye as he asks sarcastically, “Is it always this busy on a Thursday?”

The bartender laughs as he wipes the bar top down on either side of Wade's elbows. “We have a pretty steady stream of regulars, but on weekday nights we aren't the hopping spot that we are on Friday and Saturday nights,” He answers, nodding toward the dance floor as he adds, “Those are women from a bachelorette party that are on a bar crawl, we don't usually have people dancing in here on a Thursday.”

Wade looks at the dance floor and notices that yeah, there's sashes and crowns going on over there. “I'll never understand straight women wanting to hang out in gay bars,” He says honestly, and he really can't, he pansexual and he still feels out of place in these bars sometimes, he can't imagine coming to a bar and only feeling out of place.

“You and me both, dude,” The bartender says easily, shooting him another smile as he's waved over to the other side of the bar to where the adorable man and his lady friend are sitting.

{ _Well, you could always just sleep with the bartender_ } Yellow Box says as Wade lets his gaze drop to the bartender's ass and yeah, he really could. However, if Wade ever wants to come back to this bar after tonight _it might be a bad idea,_ he thinks as he sips at his second whiskey and Coke, letting his gaze drop from the bartender to the bar top.

“Looks like you've got an admirer,” The bartender says as he sides a glass in front of Wade, surprising him out of his dead eyed stare at the bar top.

“Huh?” Wade asks _oh so_ eloquently, reaching the hand that's not holding his glass out to touch the side of the one the bartender just set in front of him. “This is...I didn't order another one?” He's confused, and it must show in his voice because the bartender laughs at him.

“Like I said dude, you've got an admirer,” The bartender says, pointing over his shoulder to the guy that Wade noticed as he walked in, “Cutie with the curls over there wanted to buy you a drink.”

Wade shifts on his bar stool and looks even though he already knows who the bartender is talking about. He's surprised when he gets a sheepish wave in response to his gaze, and he grins as he settles back down onto his stool. “He is _way_ too cute to be buying me a drink,” Wade says to the bartender, and he gets a lecherous grin in return as the bartender runs his gaze across Wade's shoulders and chest.

“I don't know,” he says slowly, and Wade can feel a laugh building when he continues, “I'd let those broad shoulders hold me down.”

Wade nearly chokes on his drink when the bartender is speaking, and he feels the nerves in his stomach lessen as he does. { _Huh, I was joking about the bartender but **actually** …_} Yellow Box sounds as puzzled as Wade feels, and it's always nice when that bastard isn't five steps ahead of him.

Wade isn't sure how to respond so he grins and straightens up slightly as he thinks. “Well, thanks but...I try not to sleep with people that could kick me out of a bar,” He says carefully, and that earns a laugh from the bartender who reaches out and squeezes his shoulder gently as he adds, “But thank you.”

“I don't sleep with people that I've served alcohol to anyway,” The bartender says as he drops his hand from Wade's shoulder and leans in slightly as he drops his voice. “You should probably buy the cutie a drink in return if you want to fuck though,” He says, and Wade throws back his head in a laugh.

“Right, yeah, put one of whatever he ordered on my tab, and a drink for his friend too,” Wade says easily, adding as an aside, “I'm the actual worst at picking up guys.”

“With a body like _that_ I doubt it,” The bartender says easily over his shoulder as he starts making the drinks, working quick as he continues, “Though I must admit, wouldn't have pegged Deadpool as being into guys.” He holds one finger up in Wade’s direction and takes the drinks he just made across the bar to the two sitting there, and Wade’s stomach flips when the guy looks up and smiles a blinding smile, nudging his friend who gives Wade a thumbs up across the bar.

{ _Heh, pegged_ } Yellow Box laughs and Wade laughs along because how can he not, a good pun is a good pun, he thinks as the bartender comes back to his side of the bar.

“Deadpool is into...anyone,” Wade says hesitantly but honestly, “I'm pansexual, so I'm pretty much into people as a whole and not uh, in parts.”

The bartender looks impressed? Which isn’t how Wade’s used to people looking when he says that but it makes sense when the other man says, “I’m bi, so I can kind of get that. It’s cool that you’re so open about being pan, I’m not as open about being bi, but that’s mostly because gay men think that men that say they like men but also like women are in some kind of denial, and women think that I’m straight up gay and won’t even talk to me.”

“Thanks, man,” Wade says with a grin, “It’s cool that you’re bi, and yeah, I’ve had that happen to me more times than I can count. It’s a mess, and when you throw in non-binary people into the mix it’s just kind of like…it’s easier to just not give my label to people or they might have questions.”

The bartender opens his mouth, and Wade figures he’s about to say something else, but he’s cut off by a voice from behind Wade saying, “Uh, hi, you uh, bought me a drink back so I figured that maybe you were interested?”

He forces himself not to freeze up before he spins on the barstool to face the guy and Jesus, he’s even prettier up close than he was from far away. His hair curls slightly, which Wade couldn’t tell from a distance but up close it’s obvious, and so is the way he’s twisting his fingers in front of himself, throwing off nervous energy like a heavy cologne. “Well, you are _very_ cute,” Wade says, and he lets his gaze drag across the man’s body, noting the way his shirt sleeves are rolled up and the way his collar is pressed flat as he adds, “So I don’t think I’d be opposed to a bit of conversation.”

The man’s cheeks flush red, and Wade is dazzled by how easily flustered he seems when he’s the one that made the first move. “Yeah, that would be…yes, I’m just gonna—” He pauses, pointing over Wades shoulder toward the other side of the bar, “grab my drink and then we can sit together?” The last bit is said in a way that Wade knows is to make it easy for him to say no, and he’s confused because _how can this guy think anyone would say no to him?_

{ _Maybe he’s fucking crazy_ } Yellow Box says as Wade nods and smiles, watching the other man practically run toward the other end of the bar.

‘ _Well he could be if this works out_ ,’ Wade replies cheekily, and he can feel Yellow Box cackle at that because really, it was a good one.

He turns on his stool and watches the guy talk to his friend for a moment across the bar, and Wade lifts his glass to her as she narrow her eyes as she lifts two fingers to her eyes and they points across at him and he grins in response. “Oh God,” Cute Guy says as he slides onto the barstool next to him, and Wade spins slightly to face him, their knees pressing together as he looks embarrassed, “I asked her to be cool and she goes and does that.”

“Nah, it’s cool,” Wade says, “She must be a good friend if she’s threatening to keep her eyes on me all night.”

“She’s the worst,” Cute Guy says while he raises his drink to his mouth, and Wade watches the way his throat works as he swallows with a heated gaze. “Oh geez, I didn’t even introduce myself,” He says after he’s done taking his sip, and Wade laughs slightly at how flustered he sounds. “It’s nice to meet you, I’m Peter” He says, and he sets his drink down to hold out his hand and wow, Wade is charmed by the fact that he’s being so sincere.

“I’m Wade,” He says, shaking Peter’s hand and taking it a step further by lifting his hand to his mouth, pressing a kiss to his knuckle with a grin. “Which I would assume you knew because of my whole mask thing,” He says, beginning to let Peter’s hand go but again being surprised as the other man simply changes hands, curling their fingers together with a smile so shy that Wade wants to ruin it.

{ _Welcome back, Wade_ } Yellow Box says as he picks up his drink, finishing it off in one swallow and nudging it toward where he sees the bartender watching the two of them with a smile on his face.

“I kind of figured that out,” Peter laughs, and he's still blushing which is just too much for Wade to handle.

“Are superheroes your thing? Because I hate to break it to ya, pal, but I’m definitely not a superhero,” Wade says, because he’s heard that there are people out there that chase superheroes which is just…too much.

Peter laughs, tilting his head back as he does, and Wade is amused that he finds it so funny. “Sorry, it’s just, I’ve _met_ superheroes and I’m definitely not one of those cape chasers,” Peter says, setting his drink down to wipe at his eyes because it actually made him laugh so hard that he teared up.

“Yeah, I hear Spider-Man is hung like a horse though so I can almost see the appeal,” Wade says easily, and that just makes Peter laugh harder.

“I hear Spider-Man is an asshole, absolute trash,” Peter says after he’s finished laughing, and he grabs his drink again as he shakes his head, grinning at Wade as he takes another sip of his drink.

Wade picks his own drink up, the one that Peter so kindly paid for, and takes his own sip, catching Peter watching his head tilt back and right, this is _definitely_ gonna happen. { _Hell yeah, totally gonna suck his dick_ } Yellow Box says, and it’s really more like a cheer, which makes Wade smile against the lip of his glass.

Peter squeezes Wade’s fingers as he says, wiggling his now empty glass in his direction, “So, I appreciate the drink but I don’t really need to be drunk to want you to fuck me.”

Which causes Wade to nearly choke on his drink, coughing as it goes down the wrong pipe because that’s pretty out of nowhere, but he’s absolutely down for it. “Good to hear, because I can’t actually get drunk, so it would be highly improper if you did, because then I wouldn’t fuck you at all as consent is very important,” He says, and he means it, which must win him points with Peter because the look he gives him is well, it definitely doesn’t match the shy way he was smiling earlier.

His shy smile is back though, and Wade sets his drink down, wiping his hand on his own shirt before he curves his hand over Peter’s cheek, feeling the heated skin against his palm. “I’m sorry, that was so forward. I’ve never really…done this before,” Peter says, and Wade believes it because of the way he’s holding himself, and the tight grip he has on Wade’s hand.

Wade brushes his thumb across Peter’s cheek as he says, “Understandable. If it makes you feel any better I haven’t been with a dude in…a while, so…” He trails off, happy that the mask hides his face enough that his embarrassment is probably not noticeable.

Hopefully.

“That does help a bit,” Peter laughs, twisting his head to press his mouth against Wade’s palm, and Wade sucks in a breath at the zing it sends straight to his dick as he lets his hand drop to Peter’s shoulder instead. Do not pass go, do not pass two hundred dollars, hard as a rock all because of a fucking _hand kiss_. “I just have to—” Peter looks over his shoulder, “Find Michelle and let her know that I’m leaving, I’ll be right back, I swear.” He slides off of the bar stool and ends up pressed hip to shoulder against Wade’s front, between his knees, and Peter’s eyes slide closed for a moment as Wade’s hand slides from his shoulder to rest just above Peter’s waistband.

“I’ll close out my tab,” Wade says as Peter opens his eyes and exhales a shaky breath. Wade really needs to get them into a cab, because he wants to get his mouth on this guy’s dick _yesterday_.

Peter surprises him by curling his hand around the back of Wade’s neck and slotting their mouths together, and Wade moves the hand that was curled just above Peter’s waistband to the small of his back, pulling him in tight. “I really need to tell Michelle I’m leaving,” Peter says after a moment, pulling away from the kiss slowly and looking so well fucked _already_ that Wade curls his hand tighter in the shirt at the small of the man’s back and ducks his head, pressing his mouth to Peter’s throat. “ _Wade_ ,” Peter says, and he sounds amused even as his voice drops an octave, his hips shifting forward enough that Wade can feel _just how interested_ Peter is against his thigh. “I'll be three minutes, I swear,” Peter says, and he sounds like he doesn’t want to leave, which is the main reason Wade lets his go, uncurling his hand from his shirt and using his hands to nudge Peter away away from the bar with a grin.

“Well _someone_ is getting laid tonight,” The bartender says as he comes up to Wade, a receipt and card in hand as he leans against the bar.

“That’s the goal,” Wade says with a laugh, taking his card back from the bartender, tucking it back into his wallet as the bartender hands over a pen for him to sign the slip of paper.

“And lucky for you when I carded him he’s twenty-two,” The bartender says easily, which makes Wade give him double finger guns and a laugh.

“Thank God for you,” He says cheekily, and it really is good to hear that Peter is twenty-two because he looks...young. Wade’s only thirty but he was hesitant to ask Peter just how old he was because the act of asking someone that you’re trying to sleep with what their age is is just...it makes him feel more skeezy than anything else in the world and he _literally kills people_.

The bartender takes Wade's signed receipt and tips an invisible hat as he walks away to a group of women that just sat at the far end of the bar. { _Are we really going to do this? Because this guy is waaayy out of our league and he’s just going to end up disappointed_ } Yellow Box says, always the optimist, and Wade can only shrug because he agrees with Yellow Box, but also this guy seems to be very interested in him for some ungodly reason, and Wade’s not one to look a gift horse in the mouth. At least not when it comes to getting his dick touched.

Wade stands up from the barstool and tucks his wallet into his back pocket just as Peter comes back to the bar, his cheeks bright red as he tumbles to a stop in front of Wade. “Sorry,” He apologizes, and he sounds it, “Michelle made me do a shot with her and then gave me the safe sex speech, and she also wanted me to let you know that she’ll kill you herself if you fuck me over.”

Wade laughs and reaches out, grabbing one of Peter’s wrists and tugging him flush against him. “It’s all good, and I’ll definitely try not to fuck you _over_ , unless that’s over a couch, or a bed,” He says, and he appreciates that Peter has a friend that’s brave enough to _threaten a mercenary_ , which is just amusing on so many levels. He also appreciates the way Peter’s cheeks flush an even darker red as his eyes slip closed for just a moment, his body pressing against Wade’s front enough that Wade really needs to get them out of here.

“Is your tab good?” Peter asks, and he brings the hand that Wade’s not still holding onto up to rest on Wade’s shoulder, his fingers digging in just slightly. “Because I really want to get out of here,” He continues, and he shifts his hips against Wade’s just _so_ , which makes Wade’s breath hitch on an inhale.

“Absolutely,” Wade says, and he starts backing away from the bar, his hold on Peter’s wrist strong as he tosses a quick wave to the bartender who flashes a double thumbs up that makes him laugh. “Your place or mine?” He asks once they’ve fought their way through the small gaggle of people just outside the bar doors, and Peter doesn’t even hesitate as he answers.

“Yours,” He says, and he sounds like he’d insist if Wade put up a fight. “I live in the dorms so...and my roommate is my best friend but also he probably doesn’t want to know what I get up to with my dick,” He explains as he waves down a taxi. Wade doesn’t really want anyone to know what he gets up to with his dick either so he understands that, he also doesn’t think a college roommate that’s also his best friend would be _cool_ with him fucking Deadpool, but Wade’s avoiding pointing that out in case it knocks some sense into Peter.

“Well lucky for us I don’t have a roommate, not anymore at least. I did, good ol’ Blind Al, but she decided that living with me was obnoxious so she moved into the apartment across from me so really, I don’t know what she felt she was accomplishing,” Wade says as he opens the taxi door for Peter, resting his hand on the small of the other man’s back as he ducks to scoot into the taxi, Wade sliding into the car behind him and shutting the door. Wade gives the driver his address and then settles back into the seat, smiling when Peter reaches out and grabs his hand, twisting their fingers together.

Peter shifts on the seat, hooking one of his legs over Wade’s and says, his voice low, “Glad to hear you’re roommate-less, because it makes things much less awkward.” Wade laughs and brings Peter’s hand up to his mouth, pressing a kiss to it carefully as Peter shifts closer to him, nearly in his lap by now. “So,” Peter starts as Wade drops his hand from Peter’s grasp, and he looks disappointed until Wade drags his hand up to settle high on his thigh, “How close are we to your place?”

Wade looks out the window and turns back to Peter as he answers, “Not too long, maybe five minutes? I do live on the third floor though so stairs are a thing." Peter hums in acknowledgment as he sets his hand over Wade’s on his thigh, squeezing his fingers as they chat a little more, mindless information that Wade really doesn’t think will matter much in the long run. He learns that Peter was out for the night with Michelle because he’d been dumped a few weeks before and she was sick of him moping, and that it had really been her that had sent the drink to Wade on his behalf, because he was too chicken to do it himself.

“You’re terrifying,” Peter says, and he reaches up to touch the edge of Wade’s mask, which he had pulled back down over his chin as they had exited the bar, “And not just because you could probably kill me without even blinking.”

“I would probably blink,” Wade denies, but really he’d only blink because it’s a human reaction that can’t be trained out of him, or at least it hasn’t been able to be yet, “And you’re in luck because I usually try not to kill people that I’m interested in fucking sooo….”

Peter laughs just as the driver pulls up in front of Wade’s building, looking over his shoulder and telling him what the fare is. Wade pulls a handful of bills out of the pocket of his jeans and hands a few crumpled fives over before he shoves the rest into his pocket and opens the door, nearly shooting out of the taxi and bouncing on his toes as Peter climbs out behind him. The two of them wave as the taxi pulls away from the curb and then it’s a flurry of action as Wade tugs Peter into the lobby of his building and up the stairs, Wade panting only slightly as they reach the landing and he grabs his key from his pocket, using the hand that’s not holding Peter’s to unlock his apartment door when they reach it. “This is a lovely apartment,” Peter says as Wade tugs him through the door.

“Thanks,” Wade says, and he hangs his key up on the hook he keeps it on by the door before he boxes Peter in against the door, locking the door and pressing up against Peter’s front. “So, I don’t know about you, but I’d really like to suck your cock,” He says it easily, relaxing his shoulders as he brings his hands up to rest on the door on either side of Peter’s shoulders.

Peter’s cheeks flush red quickly as he sucks in a breath and Wade is almost afraid that he’s been too forward until the other man nods his head so quickly that he can hear it against the door, and Wade is grinning when Peter reaches up to grab at the bottom of his mask. “Ah,” Peter gasps out when Wade’s hands grip his wrists tightly, “I wasn’t gonna take it off, I swear, I just want to kiss you.”

Wade narrows his eyes under the mask but lets go of Peter’s wrists. “Alright,” he says, and even he can hear the hesitancy in his voice as Peter does as he said, only folding the mask up to the bridge of Wade’s nose before he leans in, kissing him. He’s surprised that Peter didn’t pull his mask off anyway, he seems the cheeky type, because he’s had that happen to him before and it usually results in the person hi-tailing it out of his apartment like their hair is on fire. Wade practically melts into the kiss, and he grabs Peter’s wrists again, this time pinning him to the door as he shifts his mouth to his throat, dragging his teeth against his pulse point. “Okay,” Wade mumbles against Peter’s throat, squeezing his hands around Peter’s wrists one more time before he drops to his knees, tipping his head up to look at Peter as he settles down as comfortably as he can.

{ _Oh my God_ } Yellow Box says as Wade fumbles with Peter’s belt, and who the hell wears a _belt_ when they’re trying to pick up at a bar? Peter laughs and Wade realizes a moment too late that he just said that thought out loud.

“I like belts,” Peter says, and Wade notices that he keeps his hands at his side, where Wade had pressed them into the door before he dropped to his knees.

“Well I like easy access,” Wade teases as he finally manages to undo the belt, leaving it hanging from the loops as he undoes the button and tugs down the zipper of the fitted slacks. “I also like this nerdy chic thing you’ve got working for you, Peter, very cute,” He says as he pulls Peter’s pants and boxers down his hips, leaving them stretching around Peter’s knees as he finally gets an eyeful of his cock.

“Th-thanks,” Peter stutters out as Wade brings one hand up, glad that he decided to forego his gloves for the evening so that he can feel the silky skin of the cock in front of him as he brushes his thumb over the tip.

“You look really good like this,” Wade says, and he leans forward to press a wet, opened mouth kiss on the shaft of Peter’s cock, “Cock hard and cheeks red, I could just eat you up.” He says the last bit quietly, almost like he doesn’t want Peter to hear it, and before he can say anything more he wraps his lips around Peter’s cock and sinks down until the tip is nearly in his throat. He swallows around the tip and that must be one of Peter’s weaknesses because he finally moves his hands from the door, where Wade had pressed them before he sank to his knees, and cups one hand around the back of Wade’s head while the other shoots up to tug on his own hair.

“ _Jesus_ ,” Peter says, and Wade feels his own cock stiffen at the bass in his voice as he pulls back slightly, sucking on the tip of his cock as he looks up under his lashes at Peter. He looks like a mess, a very attractive mess that Wade wants to throw down and ravish, but a mess nonetheless, and the whole visual is set off by the fact that Peter is wearing a sweater vest and button down with the sleeves rolled up. Wade’s not sure what he did, in this or a past life, to deserve this night but he’s not going to over think it.

He can feel his palms sweating as he takes one of his hands, they were both holding Peter’s hips, and cups himself through his jeans, moaning around Peter’s cock as he does. He glances up through his lashes just in time to see Peter look down, and he must catch sight of what Wade is doing because he moans loudly, his knees beginning to shake as he gazes down. Peter’s eyes flutter shut as Wade watches, and the flush that started on his cheeks is disappearing past his collar. He works harder to make Peter loose it after that, opening his throat so that he can feel the press of the tip of his cock against the back of it, and Peter lets out a keening sound as he scratches at the back of Wade’s mask, the leather squeaking slightly under his fingertips. It takes only a handful of moments more for Peter to come down his throat, his head slamming back against the front door of the apartment loud enough that Wade is slightly concerned that the guy might have a concussion. Wade swallows, because he’s polite like that, and Peter slides down the door until he’s sitting, bare assed, on the floor of Wades apartment, his legs at an awkward angle because they’re still held together by his pants and boxers. “You okay, champ?” Wade asks, and he reaches out to cup the back of Peter’s head gently in his hand, “That sounded like it hurt.”

“Nah, I’m good,” Peter denies, and Wade can’t tell if the dazed look in his eye is from the orgasm or because he slammed his head so hard he’s concussed, so he lets it slide, leaning forward to press what he means to be a quick kiss to Peter’s mouth. Peter has other ideas, and he deepens the kiss, clamping his hands down on Wades shoulders as he starts trying to nudge Wade back to lay on the floor. Wade resists, pulling back from the kiss slightly and laughing as Peter pouts. “I want you to fuck me,” Peter says, and it’s really more of a whine, which manages to make him look even more ridiculous. However, lucky for him, Wade likes ridiculous.

“And _I_ want to make sure that you’re not _concussed_ ,” Wade says, only semi joking as he backs away from Peter enough that he can help the other man work his pants and boxers off. Wade slips his shoes off as Peter does the hardest part of kicking his legs until the clothing is off completely, which charms Wade so much that he leans back in and kisses him again, smiling into it. Peter groans as he spreads his legs, pulling Wade in until they’re pressed chest to chest and Wade can feel the heat of Peter through his clothes as he deepens the kiss, tilting Peter’s head back slightly as they brush their tongues together lightly.

“If I was concussed could I do _that_?” Peter asks, which makes Wade laugh so hard that he tips back and lands on his ass on the floor.

He straightens his legs out slightly and rubs at his knees as he looks at Peter. “I don’t make it a habit to kiss people that may be concussed, so I’m not actually sure if someone that was concussed _could_ do that, but I can’t rule it out either,” Wade says easily, which makes Peter laugh even as he rolls his eyes at him.

{ _Bed! The bed would be a great idea right now, dude_ } Yellow Box says, and Wade can feel the mental poking that they’re doing as he silently agrees.

Wade gathers Peter’s pants and boxers and laughs at the odd look that gets him as he stands up. “I’m gonna take your clothes with me to the bedroom, you’re welcome to join us if you’d like,” He says teasingly, backing away from the door and grinning as Peter shoots to his feet with a pleased look on his face. Wade lets Peter reach out and grab his hand, ignoring the shimmer of joy that passes down his spine when the other man twists their fingers together, as he leads him into his bedroom.

Peter drops onto his back in the middle of Wade’s bed once they get into the room, and Wade snorts at the picture he paints, half dressed and still with his socks on. He folds Peter’s pants and boxers and then joins him on the bed, straddling the other man’s waist as he tugs lightly on his collar. “I’ll take my shirt off when you take your pants off,” Peter barters, and Wade is aware of how weird it is that he’s fine with taking his clothes off as long as his mask stays on. He’s never claimed to be normal, he thinks as he tips to the side, laying next to Peter as he undoes his own jeans, pushing them down his hips while he toes his shoes off.

Peter must be eager, because he helps Wade with his pants and briefs, tossing them over the edge of the bed once he manages to pull them down Wades legs. He straddles him, and Wade appreciates the fact that he only gives a cursory look of confusion at the mottled skin of his legs as he does. “So,” Wade starts, curling his hands around Peter’s hips and watching as Peter’s cock fills again, he presses his thumbs against Peter’s hipbones as he continues, “How do you want to do this? You seem pretty comfortable on top.”

  
“I am pretty comfortable on top,” Peter agrees, and he bends down so that he’s hovering over Wade, “But I’d rather have you hold me down and fuck me, if we’re being honest here.”

Wade nearly chokes on his surprise, and Peter grins down at him as he tighten his grip on his hips. “I can definitely do that,” Wade agrees, and he uses Peter’s relaxed state against him, flipping their positions and ending up on top of him, his hands holding him up by Peter’s head and Peter’s legs tight around his hips. He leans back on his heels and tugs his shirt off over his head, and he’s reminded of how ridiculous he feels being completely naked except for his mask as Peter drops his legs and sits up enough to pull his shirt over his head as well. “ _Jesus_ ,” Wade says, and it’s his turn to be pleasantly surprised when he sees that Peter has a fucking six pack, _what the hell_? “Are you secretly a ninja? Because you’re _ripped_ , buddy,” Wade says as he drags his hands down Peter’s chest, letting them rest between the vee of his pelvic bones.

“I just…work out?” Peter says, and he sounds suspicious like he’s not actually sure that’s the answer he wants to give but Wade is…well, Wade’s repeating in his mind that he’s not going to look a gift horse in the mouth, but this is a _really_ _ripped_ _gift_ _horse_. “A lot. I’m kind of into that parkour thing, that whole, jumping around and stuff,” He says, and he sounds just believable enough that Wade can accept it at face value.

{ _Never mind the man behind the curtain_ } Yellow Box says, and Wade wants to smack the shit out of them, but he’s got more important things to do right now.

“Hands and knees? Or like this?” Wade asks, and he’s enjoying the view of Peter’s flush traveling down his chest, so much so that he bends down and drags his mouth down, following the line of his heated skin until he reaches a nipple, scraping his teeth against it and earning himself a sigh and nails digging into his shoulders.

Peter surprises him again by wrapping his hand around Wade’s cock, dragging his thumb across the slit on the head and Wade feels like the air has been punched out of his lungs. The sound that Wade makes must please Peter because he grins and surges up, capturing his mouth in a kiss so deep that Wade would swear he can feel it in his toes. “As much as I’d like to see you like this, and I would, believe me,” Peter says, and Wade almost believes him as his gaze drags across Wade’s mottled skin, “I want you to pull my hair and push my face into the mattress, which isn’t really doable like this.”

“You’re low key kinky,” Wade says, and he’s impressed as Peter tugs on his cock again, pulling a groan from Wade’s throat as he does. “And you know what you want, two things that I like in a person,” He adds, shifting his hips into Peter’s hand.

“Next time we do this,” Peter says, and that surprises Wade because he wouldn’t think that after seeing him naked he’d even _want_ a next time, hell, he didn’t think he’d want a _this time_. “I’m gonna put my mouth all over you, I swear, because you’re so hot, _holy_ _crap_ ,” Peter continues as he sits up, making Wade lean back slightly as he does.

“I appreciate your dedication to getting laid,” Wade laughs, and he scoots down slightly to lean over the edge of the bed, grabbing the box that he keeps just under the edge of his bed to grab lube and a condom, which he smacks down onto the bed next to Peter’s thigh. “But you don’t need to lie, because I have eyes and know what I look like, and I’m definitely gonna fuck you regardless,” He laughs, and he’s surprised when Peter tugs him in by the back of his neck to kiss him, and this one feels _different_ that the other ones had, more serious. Wade tries not to think about it though, because if he does he’ll panic and lose his erection which would be a Bad Time For All.

“You might not be the best person,” Peter says as he breaks the kiss, and Wade wants to laugh, so he does, because this guy doesn’t know the _half_ of it, “But you’ve been nothing but good to me tonight, and you’ve actually made me laugh and feel like you’re actually interested in what I have to say—”

“I am,” Wade says, because he is very interested in Peter, weirdly, he’s drawn to him like a gnat to lamplight.

“—so yeah, you’re hot, and I not only want your cock but I also want to look at you because like, I don’t know what happened to you to cause this,” He pauses to drag his hands across Wade’s shoulders and down his arms, letting his hands stop on Wade’s wrists, “But it’s a part of you, so I don’t need you to apologize for something that makes you _you_.”

“You were right, you totally don’t do this casual thing often,” Wade says, trying to joke because it’s suddenly gotten very real.

“Sorry, I’ve brought the mood down,” Peter laughs, bringing a hand up to rub at the back of his neck and Wade is charmed, yet again, by this guy that he met in a gay bar.

“Don’t apologize for being you,” Wade says, an echo of what Peter had said moment before, “But let’s maybe get back to the dicks, because that’s my happy place.” This makes Peter laugh so hard that he flops back on the bed, covering his face as he shakes, and Wade scoots off of him while he watches his joy.

“Yes, dick, absolutely,” Peter says as he finishes laughing, and Wade takes that as his cue to flip Peter onto his stomach, easily manhandling him and earning a choked off groan. Peter looks over his shoulder at Wade, and he’s still grinning as Wade settles between his legs, dragging his hands from Peter’s ass to his shoulder and then back down as he grins back.

Wade leans over Peter’s back, pressing a biting kiss to his shoulder blade as he settles his hands on his hips, dragging his cock against his ass as he does. “You’re too hot for your own good,” Wade says against Peter’s skin before he leans back just enough to drag Peter’s hips off of the bed, making his back arch prettily as he gazes at the pale expanse of skin.

“I try,” Peter says as he shifts slightly, getting his elbows under his chest and pushing his ass toward Wade.

Wade cracks the lube open and slicks up a few of his fingers, dragging one down the cleft of Peter’s ass and grinning at the sound that he makes as he does. “I’m gonna start with one finger, tell me when you’re good for more, okay?” Wade says, and he waits for Peter to nod before he eases his pointer finger into him, the muscle clenching tight around his finger as he uses his clean hand to rub at the small of Peter’s back. He works him open as best he can with one finger, and after a few minutes Peter chokes out a stilted ‘ _more_ ’ which causes Wade to bend down as he adds a second finger, his mouth working against Peter’s back as the man under him chokes out a groan.

“If you don’t get your cock in me I might die,” Peter says a few moments after Wade adds a third finger, and Wade grins as he slips the fingers out of Peter, and rips the condom open, slipping it up and lubing it up in nearly one motion.

“Don’t need to tell me twice,” Wade says easily, and he lines his cock up before he eases into the warm body beneath him. “ _Fuck_ ,” He groans out, and he keeps his sticky hand on Peter’s hip as he moves his clean hand up Peter’s spine and into his hair. He tugs gently at first, not sure that Peter was serious, but the way the man clenches around him as he groans tells him that he’s definitely on the right track.

“ _Yes_ ,” Peter chokes out as Wade tightens his hand in his hair, his fingers twisted in his hair as he pushes his head down against the mattress gently. Peter’s hips shift and he lets out a keen as Wade twists his hips just so, and Wade assumes that he’s hit the perfect spot when Peter starts babbling and pushing his hips back against him. “Oh my _God_ ,” Peter says somewhere between groaning _just right there_ , and _if_ _you stop I’ll kill you_.

Wade is amused, because this guy couldn’t kill him even if he tried but he actually believes him. “I won’t stop,” He responds easily, “You feel too good for me to stop even if I wanted to.” He tightens his fingers in Peter’s hair and tugs until his neck is straining back just slightly, Peter’s face a few inches off of the mattress as his elbows scramble underneath to hold him up.

“I’m--I’m really close,” Peter says, and Wade can tell from the way he’s clenching around him and swearing that it’s the truth. Wade speeds his thrusts up slightly, working himself as deep as he can get in Peter as the other man goes slack underneath him, barely holding himself up as Wade tugs on his hair and digs the fingers of the hand holding his hip in deep enough that he wouldn’t be surprised if it bruises. Wade thinks about that image for a moment and feels himself rush up to the finish faster than he had been expecting, so he takes the hand off of Peter’s hip and curls it around his cock, pressing his thumb just barely against the slit as Peter lets out a loud sound.

Wade ducks his head and presses his mouth to Peter’s shoulder as the other man shakes beneath him, he bites down harder than he normally would and it must do _something_ for Peter because the next moment he’s coming across the sheets and Wade’s hand, clenching around Wade enough to drag him over the edge as well. “Good game,” Wade says after a few moments, earning a laugh from Peter as he slips his cock out of him, holding the base of the condom tightly as he does.

Peter collapses face first onto the bed, right in the wet spot, and says, “If you don’t mind I’m just gonna stay here for a minute…I can’t feel my legs.” Wade snorts out a laugh as he’s tying the condom off, tossing it toward the trash can that’s near the nightstand and doing a mental cheer when it actually goes in.

{ _Uh, is it just me or is that mark on his shoulder healing weirdly fast?_ } Yellow Box asks and Wade looks at the fresh mark on Peter’s shoulder and, maybe he didn’t bite down as hard as he thought he did because it’s only a bright red mark now, and he brushes Box off because this guy is definitely not a super anything, he’s too adorably nerdy to be.

“I know of this diner, they have the best pancakes, if you’re interested in hanging around until morning?” Wade asks, and he’s not really sure why he’s offering, but he likes this guy enough that he doesn’t want to immediately kick him out of his bed so that’s got to mean something. He drops onto the bed next to Peter and the other man shifts enough that he can throw an arm over Wade’s stomach and tuck into his side, “Unless you were very serious about this being a one and done, then you can leave whenever.”

Peter pushes his elbow into the mattress so that he’s leaning almost over Wade, using the hand he has resting on Wade’s stomach to drag up his torso until he’s cupping Wade’s cheek and turning his head toward him. “I can’t do relationships,” Peter says, and Wade blinks at how out of left field that is as he continues, “Because I have uh, _things_ that I can’t and don’t tell people. Ever. And that makes relationships nearly impossible.”

“I’m not asking to be your boyfriend, I’m asking if you want pancakes,” Wade says easily, and it works to knock off some of the sad look that Peter was sporting as he looked at him.

Peter laughs and kisses him, which is a weird thing to do after you’ve just told someone that you can’t date them, but it’s fine, Wade thinks as he kisses back, Wade can totally do casual.

Usually.

Well, maybe not, but at least he’s got a new story to tell Spider-Man when he runs into him on his patrols. The wall climber _is_ always telling him to get a life outside of paid killing, and this has got to be a mark in the successfully having a life outside of paid killing column. Wade keeps his eyes closed and Peter climbs on top of him as they continue kissing, because Peter seems to have the refractory period of a teenager, and well, Wade has a healing factor so he’s pretty much always ready to go.

{ _Probably not sleeping tonight_ } Yellow Box says as Peter wraps a hand around Wade’s cock and yeah, Wade is absolutely cool with that because the pancakes will taste even better after a few more rounds of mind blowing sex with a cute guy.


End file.
